


This town is colder now (I think it's sick of us)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy, technically, veela!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>since when was she a mother and a partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This town is colder now (I think it's sick of us)

**Author's Note:**

> Soo yeah, a re-write of _Honey Stark vs the Wizarding World_ because that wasn't working out the way god intended, so I humbly present this instead.
> 
> First things first:  
> 1\. Honey is older in this that the original - more like 19 instead of 11.  
> 2\. This takes into account everything from Ironman 1 to Avengers: Age of Ultron.  
> 3\. Things in the Wizarding World happened differently than in canon. That's all I'm saying right now.

Honey Stark knew immediately when the quinjet had landed. Not that it wasn't hard to miss, considering how loud it was. JARVIS also informed her of the details of the mission - you know, the ones she wasn't really supposed to know.

The redhead pulled on the simplest clothing she could find and hurried to the kitchen, fishing two cans of Coke out of the fridge before making her way up to Steve's room. 

The Captain was stood by the window, still in his uniform with his fists clenched either side of him. Honey slowly picked up the small rubber ball she had to this exact purpose, and threw it across the room so it bounced near him. 

Steve tensed and turned to face her, he hand half way to his gun before he recognised her and slumped - looking ashamed of what he'd nearly done. 

"How goes it Cap?" Honey asked casually, moving to stand next to him, pressing a can into his hand when she was. 

"It could have been worse," he said, "everyone came back, and we got the stick back - finally."

"You did good Steve," Honey bumped her hip against his, "everything's going to be alright now." 

"Not all of it." The soldier shook slightly, his grip tightening on the can, "There were two enhanced there, I only saw on - a girl s-she looked about your age..."

Honey reached out for him, smoothing a hand down his chest. 

"JARVIS told me that a news channel chopper started following the quinjet when you hit New York air scape," she told him softl, " we could give them a show if you're feeling up to it..."

Steve chuckled softly and Honey knew he was on the mend...but he still wasn't whole, and wouldn't be for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that bad, right?


End file.
